comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Strickland (New Earth-Forty Two)
History Early Life Military Career & WWII Richard Strickland was born in Kentucky to a ranch-hand and a housewife. Strickland's childhood was not a happy one, with his father regularly drunk and abusive, while his mother ignored her husband's treatment of their son, believing she needed him to maintain her lifestyle. His father spent years calling him useless and lazy, who would never succeed, because he just doesn't take after him His father would die when he was 13 after getting into a bar fight with a drifter. His mother would snap during this time blaming her husband's death on Richard. She would later commit suicide when Richard was 15, leaving him alone. Seeing no other options, Richard joined the military at 16 and lied about his age to serve shortly after WWII began. During this time he would severe under Captain Franklin Hoyt, and saw action in the European theatre and was part of the influx of troops post-D-Day. During this time period, Strickland would see some of the concentration camps utilized by Nazi Germany and the malnourished corpses. These sights would shake him to his core and would eventually lead him to seek out comfort within the Bible. After the war's end, Hoyt having taken a liking to Strickland offered him permanent place under his command. Strickland seeing Hoyt as a role model and father figure took the offer. Also during this time Strickland and Hoyt would receive several promotions for the service. During the period of peace prior to the outbreak of the Korean War, Strickland would date and marry his wife Elaine and father the first of his two children. Korean War When the Korean War broke out, Hoyt was brought in for strategic planning and brought Strickland to serve as a leader of a platoon. It was during this time where Hoyt became more hard Strickland and put him through very difficult missions that ended with high causalities. As the war went on Strickland began to suffer psychologically from the stress and his desire to impress Hoyt and get his approve. Strickland's psychological state would get hit the hardest after Hoyt exterminated an innocent village and had Strickland wait around with a knife kill any survivors to avoid any chance of the events being found out. During said time it is unknown how many survivors Strickland killed, but it is know that the last one was infant. After performing this act, Strickland would have a nervous breakdown and was only calmed by Hoyt calming him down. Strickland would be removed from the battlefield for the last few months of the war and place on office work. After the wars end, Strickland would return home a changed man and would father his second child during this time, but began to become emotionally distant from his wife. Shortly after his return, Hoyt would approach Strickland of continue working under him, but Strickland was hesitant to continue. Hoyt unhappy with the response would threaten to reveal what Strickland did in Korea and would lie about his own involvement and claim it was Strickland acting alone. Seeing no other option, Strickland would accept being blackmailed. Monarch Involvement Operation: Fishing Trip - 1962 Project: Asset - 1962-1963 Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Military Personnel Category:Gun Wielders Category:Deceased Category:Monarch (New Earth-Forty Two) Category:Insanity Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Weapon Experts Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Expert Combatant Category:New Earth-Forty Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Murderers